harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavender Brown
Jessie Cave }} Lavender Brown was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998. She was sorted into Gryffindor House, and was good friends with fellow student Parvati Patil. During her sixth year, she dated Ron Weasley, though they soon broke-up. Biography Lavender began attending Hogwarts in 1991, the same year as famous wizard Harry Potter, at the age of eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Her roommates were Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil; the latter became her best friend. In her second year, Lavender was one of the students present in Professor Binns' History of Magic class when Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets; like the rest of the class, Lavender paid much more attention at this point, even rising her head off her arms. Lavender attended Professor Lockhart’s Duelling Club, and when Lockhart was disarmed by Professor Snape, she handed him back his wandHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In her third year, she started Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes. She soon developed a good relationship with Divination professor Sybill Trelawney, who accurately predicted — or guessed — the death of Lavender's pet rabbit named Binky. The professor said that what Lavender was dreading would occur on the sixteenth of October, and on that day, Lavender received news that her rabbit was dead. Hermione pointed out that Lavender could not possibly have dreaded something unexpected and that the death must have happened days before the news arrived, but Lavender had faith in Trelawney's abilities and was upset by Hermione's rather tactless attempt at comforting her. After Harry Potter fell off his broomstick, due to the arrival of Dementors during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match, Lavender was one of the Gryffindor students that were gathered around Harry's bed in the school Hospital Wing''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film). During her fourth year, Lavender attended the Yule Ball with fellow Gryffindor student, Seamus FinniganHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. That same year, when Care of Magical Creatures professor Rubeus Hagrid, attempted to see if Blast-Ended Skrewts hibernate (which they do not), she stayed to help collect the runaways instead of fleeing into the hut like the Slytherins. In her fifth year, when Harry Potter announced the return of Lord Voldemort, Lavender, like many others, initially believed that Harry was lying, much to her roomate Hermione's irritation. However, she later joined Dumbledore's Army. When the D.A. practiced casting the Patronus Charm, Lavender was only able to achieve casting puffs of silver vapor, and was becoming increasingly frustrated that she could not do itHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. She was sad when Professor Trelawney was temporarily sacked, and even brought her some nice daffodils, though she continued to take the class under the Centaur Firenze.. During her sixth year, Lavender began a romantic relationship with Ron Weasley, though they would eventually break-up before the end of the year, as he began to pull away from her and she grew suspicious that something was going on between him and Hermione. During her final year at Hogwarts, Lavender joined the second Dumbledore's Army to oppose Death Eater control of the school. Like others, she eventually took to hiding in the Room of Requirement, and may have been responsible for it forming a bathroom.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Lavender fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which she fell from a balcony and was attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. She was saved by Hermione, who blasted Greyback away from her with a spell, and Professor Trelawney, who dropped a Crystal Ball on his head. After the attack her body is seen feebly stirring, though her fate is unknown. Personality and traits Lavender is a somewhat silly and sentimental girl; though she is also brave having, been sorted into Gryffindor house. She is lively and loves to be the centre of attention, she reacts in an extreme way to everything and tends to be either laughing or crying hysterically"News article" retrieved from Daily Mail. She stands quite in contrast with Hermione Granger. Relationships Ron Weasley In 1996, during her sixth year, Lavender entered into a romantic relationship with fellow Gryffindor Ron Weasley, not knowing that he harboured feelings for Hermione and was mostly trying to make her jealous. Lavender adopted the nickname "Won-Won" for Ron, and gave him a chain with the words 'my sweetheart' on it for Christmas. The pair were frequently seen kissing in public, much to the disgust of Hermione, who was jealous, and Ron's younger sister, who considered him a "filthy hypocrite" because he insulted her for being caught kissing her boyfriend earlier in the year. Lavender was deeply possessive of Ron, pressing Harry for details of Ron's feelings for her and even alarming her best friend Parvati with how obsessively she threw herself into the relationship. Ron himself quickly became disenchanted, and even took to feigning sleep when Lavender came to visit him in the infirmary after he was poisoned. Ron was spared the difficult task of breaking up with Lavender when she ended things with him, convinced that there was something going on between him and Hermione. Afterwards, Ron was clearly content, but Lavender was upset for some time. Parvati Patil Parvati Patil is Lavander's best friend and roommate, and is often seen in her company. The two seem to share many interests and character traits, including a keen interest in Divination as well as a fondness for the types of more appealing magical creatures such as unicorns. Parvati became uncomfortable with how seriously Lavender took her relationship with Ron, though the two remained close. Sybill Trelawney Lavender seems to have a reasonably close relationship with Divination professor Sybill Trelawney; she has an unwavering faith in the reliability of Trelawney's predictions and is often seen comforting or supporting her when she is experiencing difficult times. She and Parvati became offended on the professor's behalf when Hermione made her disdain for Trelawney and the subject she taught clear in 1993. When she was temporarily sacked by Dolores Umbridge, Lavender and Parvati brought Trelawney some nice daffodils. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Trelawney helped save Lavender by dropping a Crystal Ball on the head of her attacker. Behind the scenes , who will play Lavender in ''Half-Blood Prince.]] *Originally Lavender Brown was played in a non-speaking role by Jennifer Smith in the film version of Prisoner of Azkaban, but the character was recast and will be played by new-comer Jessie Cave in the sixth film, Half Blood Prince that will be released to theaters in 2008. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' References Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender Brown, Lavender ru:Лаванда Браун